Her first broken heart
by special agent Ali
Summary: Juliet Malone is in love. And with the coolest eight year old she knows. But when he breaks her heart can he still remain her friend or did Frankie Lucas gain a girlfriend but lose his very best friend forever?
1. A five year friendship broken

_So I wanted to continue with this character I made. Juliet Cassidy Malone Stella's little cousin._

_Even though my other story was written like 16 months ago I hope you'll like this one it's Andrews first b-day. _

Juliet was excited when she woke up. It was her brother's first birthday.

While all of it was for him, she was excited that her cousin Stella and the Lucas brothers would be over.

She loved the older Lucas boys but her heart was for Frankie Nathaniel Lucas the eight year old heartthrob and her first crush.

He was three years older but the five going on six had a feeling she could make him hers. She was almost in first grade after all and becoming more grown up.

She rubbed the sleep from her baby blue eyes and slipped on her slippers before going downstairs with her stuffed cat meowie and two scribbled drawings she made.

"Mommy is it party time yet? I need to see Frankie and gives him my pictures…he needs to be my boyfriend" she yelled out as she ran downstairs and to the table.

"Indoor voice Juliet please and no sweetheart its only eight the party isn't till noon" Sandra Malone answered.

Juliet pouted and sat with a huff on the booster seat on her chair. She put her cat next to her and smiled at her picture.

"See momma Frankie is there and I'm there and were holding hands only I got flowers in my other hand cause Frankie gaves them to me" she said pointing out the black and yellow stick people.

The yellow stick person was holding scribbles. Sandra snuck a peek from feeding Andrew and nodded.

"Those are beautiful" she said.

"Oh thanks, glad you can see my new earrings that far away"

The three glanced up at the new voice and saw Stella Malone and her parents walking over.

Crystal Malone owned her own key to the house as did Sandra for emergencies though they used them all the time.

"Morning sis, bro and Stella" Sandra greeted them.

"Hey Stella, hi Auntie Crystal and Uncle Tony" Juliet added jumping over to give hugs and Andrew gurgled and smacked his hands on his highchair as greeting.

Crystal laughed and after hugging her niece kissed Andrew's head.

"I can't believe our boy is a year old" Crystal commented. "Yup and he looks just like my little brother same big nose" Tony added.

"Ha ha ha, don't make fun of my Andy" Carlos said walking over.

"Stella looks I made more pictures for Frankie" Juliet called over the grownups voices.

Stella moved around them to where she had run back to her seat. Stella smiled.

"Wow, Frankie sure has a lot of pictures now you must really like him" she said.

"No, I loves him Stella" Juliet corrected and Stella made an Ah noise.

"I'll be right back" she said and hurried away and up the stairs into Juliet's bedroom and dialed the Lucas's.

Joe picked up but Stella didn't have much time as she heard Juliet calling for her and climbing upstairs.

"Joe its me please just do me a favor and warn Tank that Juliet is in love so make him bring flowers and maybe pretend" she said quickly.

Joe sighed. "Stella look I know Jules had a crush a long time but Frankie just…" he began but was cut off.

"Just tell him Joseph please I have to go" she said not listening to him and hung up.

Joe sighed. He knew was best not to hide this. Juliet was growing up. He just hated to break her little heart.

He hung up and Frankie walked over.

"Was that Stella? Did you tell her?"

"Yes and no…I did try but I think Jules is really crushing on ya bud" Joe answered.

Frankie sighed. "I know and I love her…as a friend I mean, she is really funny and knows great games but" he said.

Joe patted his shoulder. "You don't need to explain to me little man, believe me I been there" he said.

Frankie nods. "I know…I have to explain this to Juliet….or maybe I don't I mean I can call Sam and tell her change of plans and…" he said and Joe gave him a stern look.

"Franklin Nathaniel Lucas if one thing I know is lying doesn't work especially to women…trust me on this…women rule men always have and always will" he said.

"That is true a hundred percent, come on Franks, it's okay to have Sammy your girlfriend…you just need to be honest with Juliet" Nick commented walking in from a pole with Kevin.

"Okay fine, you three win even though I am the smartest" Frankie said.

All three smirked and gave Frankie noogies. Frankie squirmed free and ran off and was chased till party time.

When it was time to leave he put on a nice shirt and pants and tied his shoelaces.

Frankie then picked up the small stuffed dog and Andrew's present and the four left.

Samantha was running late and called to say she'd be left off at around one-thirty so Frankie hung with Juliet.

She gave him a bear hug and showed him the pics which he smiled at before she dragged him to his room.

They hung for the half hour playing with her video games but then Sam arrived.

Juliet followed Frankie as they were called down and then let her jaw drop as he hugged Samantha and kissed her cheek.

"Juliet…I do like you as my best friend but…I asked Sam yesterday to be my girlfriend, she and I been talking past few weeks and we really like each other" Frankie said.

"Hi Juliet, please don't be angry, you can Frankie can still hang, maybe all three of us…."

"Shut up!" Juliet yelled cutting off and silencing Sam.

"Juliet!" Sandra scolded but she was ignored.

"No! You can't have Frankie he is supposed to loves me not you" Juliet added tears flowing down her cheek.

"I am sorry Jules but I gave Sam a ring already from a machine…I need someone my own age but I do still like you" Frankie said.

"Well I don't like you…not anymore…get out of my house and my life Franklin and keep your stupid dog" she retorted and threw the dog at him hitting his shoulder.

She then huffed out to her room and slammed the door before throwing herself on her bed to cry.


	2. The timeout and Juliet's new plan

A few seconds after Juliet was on her bed, her door opened.

"Juliet Cassidy Malone, that is not acceptable behavior" her mother said sternly.

"I don't care…she don't belongs here" she said stubbornly still sobbing.

"Fine I was giving you a chance to fix your behavior but now your getting a time-out" Sandra answered.

She scooped her daughter up and stood her in her corner.

Juliet pulled away and stormed off and was grabbed. "No baby girl, your just wasting time and ruining everyone's fun…this is your brothers birthday and you're being a brat" she said.

Juliet cried harder and fought against her mother's strong grip.

She ran off again once she was let go. After three more tries Sandra got aggravated.

"Just stay there Juliet! The longer you run, the longer we fight and you won't have any cake or ice-cream because we'll still be up here" Sandra yelled.

She had told her family to keep having fun Juliet stopped struggling. She glared at her mom.

"You're a mean mommy and I hate you" Juliet screamed. She however stopped running. She sat in the corner and sobbed.

Sandra felt like a monster but she sat on her daughters bed and turned her alarm clock to beep in five minutes.

When the alarm went off, Juliet had quieted and was hiccupping.

"Come here sweetheart, time-out is over" Sandra called.

Juliet looked up and gave her mother a pout. "You hates me" she whined.\

"No I don't sweetheart, I'd never hate my princess and I hope she'd never hate me either"

Juliet got up and ran to her. Sandra scooped her up and they hugged tightly.

"I don't hates you momma, I am so sorry" she said.

"All is forgiven angel…come on lets go back downstairs and we can do the cake" Sandra suggested.

Juliet pulled away and smiled. "I still get cake?"

Sandra nodded. "It is your brother's birthday but you will only get it if you apologize to Samantha" she added.

Juliet frowned and shook her head. "I don't likes her…she took my bestest boyfriend aways" she said.

Sandra sighed. "Juliet…you're only five sweetie…Frankie can still be your best friend but…I think your too young to have a boyfriend" she said.

Juliet gazed at her with a look of utter betrayal. First Frankie and now her mother she realized.

She sighed and shook her head. "Your wrong momma I loves Frankie and…I needs him to be mine" she insisted.

Sandra sighed too. "Well it's his choice and you have another person waiting to hear your sorry" she said to drop the matter.

She carried Juliet down who was in a bad mood still but stopped crying. She refused to stop pouting though.

She had almost been happy till her mother spoiled it by letting Sam stay and even worse making her say sorry to the devil.

"I'm sorry Sam" she said not meaning it at all. Sam could see that in her eyes but let her off the hook.

"That is okay Juliet, like I was saying you and Frankie can still hang and we all can do stuff together" she said.

Sandra smiled and bent to the kids size. "That sounds wonderful huh Jules? See you made a new friend now" she said.

Juliet put on a fake smile. "Yes mommy" she said but all she kept thinking was how she could scare Sam away.

Juliet was only five but she was going on six and was very smart for her age. She had learned to read at two and was into chapter books.

She knew her alphabet and could count to fifty. She also knew Frankie was hers and only hers. If everyone was against her then she'd commit the act on her own.

Juliet was going to make Sam's life a nightmare starting now. She took Sam's and Frankie's hand as they went for the cake at the table.

Both were looking relieved but the fun was only just starting.


End file.
